


You've Got To Have Faith

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [58]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Virginia Dare teaches a class about the Blessix form.





	You've Got To Have Faith

"To attain the power of Blessix, a fairy must have strong faith in whatever divine being she believes in." Virginia gestured to the blackboard, where several pictures were displayed. The one furthest to the left depicted a girl holding her hands together in prayer while facing a small idol. "I myself am a devout Christian, despite my knowledge of other deities. Mind you, only faith in benevolent deities will suffice."

Pointing to the next picture--the same girl, now holding a symbol aloft--she continued. "If they display enough devotion, they receive the transformation, which gives them powers of healing and holy light." She moved her finger to the next picture, which showed the girl in a new outfit, including a pendant with the same symbol, a halo above her head, and more angelic-looking wings.

A girl sitting in the front row raised her hand. "What makes this form special? Does it endow any other special abilities or traits?"

"This form does have a couple of exceptional features," Virginia replied. "Most notably, while in Blessix form, a fairy becomes more compassionate and kindhearted. Furthermore, they gain an immunity to mind-altering magic."

"Sounds like a strong form," a girl in the back commented.

"Yes," Virginia agreed. "But you can't achieve it if you haven't acquired Enchantix, at least. I didn't discover it until soon after reaching Sirenix."

"You have a Sirenix form?!?"

Virginia nodded, smiling as childhood memories surfaced. "I wasn't even three years old when I was brought to the Magic Dimension, but I have always sought to learn all I can--about the world I was born in and the one I call home."


End file.
